


My Twisted Valentine

by ptork66



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptork66/pseuds/ptork66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unsuspecting Spock is unwittingly drawn into the games that his Captain plays.</p>
<p>Written for 2010 K/S Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Twisted Valentine

"I realised a few things while I was on that ship," Kirk started, clasping his hands behind his back casually as he began to slowly walk around his First Officer. He took his time, keeping a cautious eye as he completed his circle, coming to stand in front of him again. "Do you want to know what I learned?" His lips gradually twisted into a sinister smirk as he met the eyes of his officer. "I want you, Commander, and I have now decided to act on it." He whispered, letting the words hang in the air until the full meaning was understood. The smirk deepened. "Oh yes. And don't think, Commander, that you will be able to run. No. The good doctor was kind enough to conduct an experiment for me. As we speak, you are becoming no more of a threat to me than a tribble. In fact, the process is likely now complete."

He stepped back, tilting his head and looking away, out of his quarter's window, appearing to be in deep contemplation. "You see, Mister Spock, there is no such thing as love in the Empire. You are a potential threat to me, I study you, I know you. Despite the unusual circumstances, I could see that the other world's Spock loved me. It is a weakness neither of us have. No. There is no room for love in the Empire. There is only power, and those strong enough to seize it. Seeing that emotion, that desire, reflected in that Spock's eyes reminded me that despite our positions, I have often lusted after you. I have craved you. Now," He said, locking his gaze on Spock, "I will take what I want, and you will give it to me."

He smiled, as if genuinely amused, spreading his hands palm up. "What's the matter, Spock? Cat got your tongue?" He laughed genially, lightly punching Spock's shoulder. "I will assume that since you have yet to make any protest or efforts to escape that you will be most cooperative. I approve." He abruptly stepped closer, standing flush against Spock, whispering into his ear. "Maybe I will nominate you for a special medal from the Empire. Outstanding Service to a Captain of the Empire. What do you think?" He stepped back, waiting for a response from his First Officer he knew would never come. He laughed again. "Oh, that's right. Very logical, Mister Spock. You want to prove yourself to me first. Very well."

Kirk moved to Spock's side, one hand on his arm and the other resting on his lower back, gently guiding him to a bed covered in rose petals, pushing him down and arranging him. He slowly reached out, undoing the sash of Spock's uniform, languidly beginning to undress him. "We may not have room for love, but that doesn't mean we can't pretend for a little while." He smiled smugly, trailing one fingertip down the side of Spock's face and under his jaw, tracing his ear, "Even if we both know what this really is. Power. I own you."

Once Spock's clothes had been completely removed, Kirk sat back, studying the body of the man beneath, licking his lips in anticipation. He stood, walking a little ways away and lighting candles."Lights to twenty percent, " He called once he was done, heading back to Spock, undressing and laying beside him, absentmindedly trailing his fingers over skin. His free hand snuck down, and he grasped his own cock, stroking himself to full hardness. "Why don't you start showing me just how well you can serve your Captain?" Kirk forced Spock's jaw open, holding it there as he positioned himself on top of him, thrusting forward and sliding his penis in and out of his mouth.

"Hmm, a little dry," He commented as he pulled out. "Let's try something else, shall we? I would hate for you to lose that nomination for a medal." He dug around in a side table for a moment, pulling out the lube after a brief search. He poured a liberal amount onto his fingers as he carefully began preparing Spock, occasionally glancing up to catch the emotion in Spock's eyes. It thrilled him to see it. Now that Spock had no control over his body and little over his mind, he had been forced to show them, and Kirk had reduced him to that. He was in total control.

He slowly and thoroughly stretched Spock's muscles. Blood would be such a pain to remove from his pristine sheets, and he didn't feel like torturing the unfortunate Ensign who did the laundry should the person in question be audacious enough to ask where it had come from. Torture could be so much work sometimes. When he finally deemed him ready, he squeezed out a bit more lube, rubbing it over his cock before pushing into Spock in one motion. He threw his head back, gasping at the sensation. "I knew your higher body temperature had to be good for something," He muttered, his eyes still closed and reveling in the sensations. Shortly though, the pleasure and desire overcame him, and he began to move, pounding into Spock just as hard or gently as he pleased, taking his time, speeding up, doing whatever struck his fancy. The knowledge that he had Spock at his mercy, against his will yet seemingly so willing, was the perfect combination.

Power is the world's best aphrodisiac.

When he had finally had enough, he let himself come, pulling out at the very last moment, jerking a few last drops from his rapidly softening cock onto Spock's groin and stomach. He collapsed onto the bed next him, putting an arm around his waist in a mocking imitation of a loving gesture. He was silent for a few long moments, gathering his thoughts and catching his breath. He sighed softly, a smile born of post-coital bliss turning up his lips.

"Would you like to know why I waited until now?" He asked idly, rubbing Spock's side with his fingertips, knowing how much he disliked touch. His smile grew more feral as he turned his head to meet Spock's eyes. "A long time ago, today was known as Valentine's Day on Earth. It was a day for lovers and couples to exchange gifts and words proclaiming their undying love for each other. Happy Valentine's, Spock. I loved having you." Kirk reluctantly pulled out of bed, dressing before doing the same for Spock. He sighed as he walked him to the door, condescendingly patting his arm. "Such a shame you won't remember it," He declared, "but that just means we can do it all over again some time soon." With one last smile to Spock's terrified and vengeful eyes, Kirk palmed open the door and delivered Spock straight into the waiting hands of Doctor McCoy.

"In another world I could have loved you," He admitted to the empty room, his voice below a whisper. "But this is not that world, and I do not know what love is.


End file.
